warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Graceglow
Help Hi! I was wondering how you get those things on your fanfic that say: Author: Series: Status: and so on. Also do i just create a new page and start editing my story? Littlewillow 15:38, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Okay thanks! Are you a spell checker? Cause you are suppose to have one, right? Littlewillow 15:42, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for clearing things up! Littlewillow 15:46, November 6, 2011 (UTC) One more thing, Do i chose a blank page or standard for my story? Littlewillow 15:54, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm having troubles putting in the template. Do you think you could do it? Littlewillow 16:03, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Why hullo, Graceglow. Hullo indeed. . 16:13, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Yes please. Color: Bright purple Words: Littlewillow! Font: Surprise me! Littlewillow 16:18, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh I don't know what to write at the end though. Oh, how 'bout: Small & Fast! So it'll look like this Littlewillow Small and Fast! Littlewillow 16:24, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey, can you request charats or do yuo have to make them for yourself? Littlewillow 16:32, November 6, 2011 (UTC) How do you make tabby stripes? 22:03, November 6, 2011 (UTC) That's the problem, I find siggi Page making diffecult. That's why I don't do my signatures. Littlewillow 22:58, November 6, 2011 (UTC) You. Chat. NOW! Yes, that is what I said. Silly Cat Face! 20:40, November 7, 2011 (UTC) OHMIGOD OH MY GOD. I am so jeolous of you. I shall bow down in happiness and sadness now :\ 12:48, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Guess What? Night has decided to go along with my idea, and allow you to be Stoneclaw's mentor. After all, you do a ton of stuff for this website, and you've only been around about month. =D 15:26, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Umm, do you have to be in Project: Create to make fanfiction? 00:48, November 10, 2011 (UTC) re: Sure am. Cloudy asked me to join when we were swapping our warrior fanfics. -Scarletwind✧Lisanna✧ 13:24, November 12, 2011 (UTC) I'd love to. Scarletwind is an awesome name, but I also love your name, Graceglow! ;) -Scarletwind✧Lisanna✧ 13:44, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I can't wait to put the rest of it up, but I need my best friend's permission first. -Scarletwind✧Lisanna✧ 13:54, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi! 15:42, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Good. How are you doing? By the way, congrats on your first apprentice. =) 15:46, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I notice that she's more active over at WW, but even not too active. :3 15:54, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Heyoo! 18:19, November 12, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean? You make great chararts! 18:21, November 12, 2011 (UTC) No they don't! Mine fail. I don't know how to do layers, my shadings are fails, and I just plainly suck. 18:26, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Okay, you make amazing shading. You know how to use layers to make your chararts pretty. I mean, I'm jeolouse (how do you spell that?) of your chararts. I wish I had your amazingness. I am proud to call you my former apprentice. 18:40, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome. 18:50, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Why hello there, Gloweh. Chat? Thanks! I've just seen many people here that are from Warriors Wiki, and I was looking at it a few days ago, so I just decided to join. :) . 21:08, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Seriously Glow. You step into a bush, and a tom greets you. Please change it. We don't want Night getting the wrong idea now, do we? Silly Cat Face! 11:41, November 13, 2011 (UTC) BLBLBL. How is you? ^^ 01:06, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing I'm good. :] Just requested to be a mentor! 11:32, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing HEY GLOW!!! 16:49, November 14, 2011 (UTC) chat? 16:51, November 14, 2011 (UTC) I hope so! ^^ 20:03, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing I have taken care of my siggi, but thanks for creating it! LittlewillowSmall and fast! 23:50, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Fading Starlight Hey Gloweh, when do you think you're going to continue Fading Starlight? I'm dying here waiting for it. *moans on floor* 14:08, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Chat? Hi Gloweh i'm on something called chat on here. Is it like a live chat thing?Appleshine 18:01, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Yay and Thanks! :D Appleshine 18:04, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Ok :) I exited out of it anyway Appleshine 18:06, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Here, missy. YOU FAIL NOT. Silly Cat Face! No! Silly Leopardclaw! 14:59, November 20, 2011 (UTC) *Huggletacklez epic former apprentice* Sorry I didn't respond about Appleshine. I wasn't able to get on the computer cause I had a huge headache for three days. 15:30, November 20, 2011 (UTC) *Sighs* Any charart to do? 16:27, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Here's that blankamajig: Clean pixled and all. If you have any more problems, give me a shout. :) . 22:49, November 20, 2011 (UTC) You..Get..On...Chat! As in, like NOW! Silly Cat Face! No! Silly Leopardclaw! 18:33, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Yeah... hehe... I was kind of in the middle of editing it when I left for school this morning... 0.0 No. He does not. You got the colours perfect! And, if it's ok, I'm going to edit the pattern slightly, to make it look more like I meant it to. I really need to upload your image (forgive me, I've forgotten the name), but the image is on the other computer. I'll get it to you asap! Silly Cat Face! No! Silly Leopardclaw! 17:47, November 23, 2011 (UTC) You + chat = Leopard ish happy and you get you trademabob image! Silly Cat Face! No! Silly Leopardclaw! 19:36, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Were you hiding something from me? Are you that unregistered user that commented on all the stories? Then I was like make an account and make some new friends? I never knew. Why didn't you tell me? I would have ultimatly asked for a friend request. But, I' not mad 83 17:30, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Eep! Congrats on 1000 edits!!! This be my 600th!! 00:01, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Signature Hey Glow! It's me Hazeleye! Are you any good at making signatures? I don't know how... Hazeleye 20:30, November 25, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleh I want it to say "Weasels? I think it's Hazeleye..." and can Weasels and Hazeleye be red I and it's bright purple and think light blue-greeny color Thanks Glow you're the best Hazeleye 20:39, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Hazeleye Huh. Welp, you sounded very nice when you were an unregistered user, and I loved the fact that you loved commenting on stories. That's why you are my apprentice, because we are awsome. 21:16, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Leader? What are you talking about? I'm Feathereh's deputy. Is there something going on I don't know about? 21:22, November 25, 2011 (UTC) No one told me. I don't think I'm ready for such a big responsibility. I'm... kinda scared to take on leadership. I mean, I joined a few months back and now all of a sudden I'm leader of a project? What about Nighteh? She's been here for a year. And Milleh, she's been here longer. Why me? What's so special about me that I become leader on such a short notice and such short time? 21:25, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. Milleh's been on my mind since I became deputy. I knew sooner or later I would have to become leader. I just never knew it would be so early. I joined this wiki on June 29, 2011. I became the temporary deputy after three months. Then, I become full-time deputy? How is this possible. I'm not sure I should take the position. I think I might resign being leader and go on being a SW of the P:I. 21:31, November 25, 2011 (UTC)